First Time For Everything
by KiobiTheKid
Summary: A cliche first time fic. Nyotalia amecan, M for a reason and all that garbage.


**Notes: Female/female smut, reviews and suggestions welcome.**

**I do not own any of these characters, these all belong to Himaruya, blah blah.  
Enjoy :) **

Amelia pushed forward onto her knees in front of Maddie, panting heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked quietly, feeling the hot skin of the girl's stomach under her broad hands. Maddie nodded, looking much more assured than Amelia felt, and lifted her light blue blouse above her head to quickly unsnap her bra. Amelia couldn't help but stare at the girl whose lap she was seated in. Dam breaking the flood gates couldn't begin to describe the reaction that took place when her girlfriend removed that grandma-bra and she felt something in her lower stomach fizzle as she gazed. Maddie rolled her sea-glass eyes and set about removing Amelia's clothing as well, unbuttoning a bumpkin-plaid shirt that made her boobs look delicious and struggling a bit with her sports bra. Eventually the two sat topless in each other's comfortable heat and in one swift grab limbs tangled and their lips mashed in an ungraceful kiss, Amelia pushing Maddie roughly against the couch. Making out was different when there was more skin involved, her broken thoughts dictated. Somewhere a pale hand ran up her side to grasp at one of her breasts, at first just squeezing, then gaining confidence, thumbing over an excited nipple. Amelia hummed, grappling for a hold in her girlfriend's blonde head, pressing their bodies closer, desperately needing friction. Maddie's soft stomach pushed flush against her own and then there was no room for hands; boob met boob, collar bone met collar bone, and perfect teeth clacked against their slightly crooked counterparts in an attempt to feel more. Heat was rumbling in their chests, and admittedly, each felt a sensation even more desperate in their crotch. Amelia ground her hips against Maddie's and the Canadian moaned approval, trying to get a grip on the American's love-handles. Maddie dug her fingers into soft flesh and pushed her hips up to meet the others in an erratic fashion, lust overpowering even her most base shyness. The woman was **French**-Canadian after all; even when these things didn't come naturally, they came naturally.

Holding Amelia back slightly, she separated them, and the American whined in disappointment, still trying to attach her crotch to Maddie's hip. Running a pale finger down to snap her girlfriend's waist band, she looked up for confirmation and saw uncertainty coupled with blazing desire. "Yes," Amelia moaned, eying Maddie's skirt too. And in a couple of awkward shoves Amelia sat back down heavily, albeit naked, on Maddie, straddling her. It was strange being undressed with someone, but definitely welcome. The American girl felt a burning ache inside her crotch looking up at her beautiful girlfriend- amidst the innocent curve of Maddie's stomach into an unassuming blonde patch of hair and quivering legs was a raw desire to fuck. It made Amelia wetter just thinking about it.

Past the initial shock, the two wasted no time in making out again; however, hands stayed firmly above belt. There was something so forbidden, so absolutely mind-blowing about fingering each other that it seemed an impossible task to go about. Still, after a lot of intense and sweaty grinding and wide American moans, Amelia wanted to hear Maddie make noises too. A tan hand snaked its way down their fronts, boob to belly button, belly button, to hip bone, hip bone to delicate blond hair that she slipped her fingers through cautiously. Maddie gasped in approval, bucking up towards it, and Amelia added more pressure, more of a massage than a touch, and it wasn't long before Maddie was a moaning mess beneath her. The woman's swollen lips parted and her head tilted back into the couch cushions at the new sensations and Amelia felt herself growing uncomfortably hot.

Moving her hand a little lower, rubbing firmer, she whispered, "Maddie would you.. would you mind touching me too?" And then the thing that had been so forbidden before seemed like nothing and Amelia grasped her too, making quicker work than Amelia had of her. They shivered together, finally finding the courage to reach up and finger inside, moving together. Amelia moved her forefinger inside, slowly pressing up against the wet wall, hardly knuckle deep before she felt Maddie returning the favor. Something came alive that hadn't been there before. This- this was nothing like masturbating, she thought hazily, Amelia burying her head in Maddie's shoulder and Maddie throwing her head back against the couch again. Another finger went in and the rubbing became more rhythmical and somehow rawer, the jerks becoming harder and deeper and Amelia thought her hand was starting to cramp but she couldn't get the thoughts to process correctly in her brain over the sound of Maddie keening and over her own oncoming orgasm. Flesh met flesh in a burst of brilliant heat and they hit their climax, Maddie first, screaming her girlfriend's name, and Amelia second, moaning an incomprehensible string of curse words. They gently rode each other out, hips buckling softly and then becoming still, fingers gently sliding out, and breathing slowly returning to normal. Maddie laid them both down, trying to be big spoon in their post-sex cuddle fest while simultaneously attempting to wipe her hand on the unsuspecting couch.

Peering at her little spoon, who looked to be compellingly fucked out, she smiled and pressed a kiss in to the other's hair, holding her a little tighter. Finally Amelia spoke. "That was super awesome Maddie. Why didn't we do it sooner?" The Canadian simply giggled and held her closer, stroking her soft love handles until sleep came.


End file.
